


Red Like Roses

by lonewolfsong



Series: Flowers for Valentine's [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, this was for hijack week like forever ago and I never posted it on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolfsong/pseuds/lonewolfsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of February flowers started to appear in Hiccup's locker, each with a note that spelt out someone's love for him. Maybe on Valentine's Day he'll find out who's sending them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Like Roses

A burgundy rose. A white carnation. A daisy. A tulip.

Those flowers and more filled the small vase on Hiccup’s desk. They had begun to show up in his locker on the first day of february. At first he had thought they were put in the wrong locker, but then they began to have notes tied around them.

_Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of green that I have ever seen. I wish I had the courage to tell you in person, Hiccup._

_You don’t laugh often, but I really love it when you do. You have the best laugh in the whole world._

_Your freckles always make me think of stars. I think I can really understand what they mean when they say we’re made of stardust when I look at you._

Hiccup, though he would never admitted it, had carefully glued all the notes in his sketchbook and looked at them whenever he felt sad. The complements that seemed so genuine and kind that they never failed to cheer him up, even when he was in his most pessimistic moods. He couldn’t imagine who was sending them though. He didn’t have many friends and none of them were really the type to send flowers and notes to the person they liked. It was a mystery with no evidence to point in the right direction.

* * *

Hiccup yawned and stretched as he walked out of his last class. Three teachers had thought it would be a good idea to have tests on the same day and he had been up late last night cramming for them. And from all the streamers and hearts that decorated the hallway, it seemed the janitors had stayed up late as well. There goes Hiccup’s plan of pretending it wasn’t Valentine's day and that he hadn’t chicken out of confessing to his crush. Again. 

_Speak of the devil_ , Hiccup thought as he got to his locker. Leaning up against it was none other than Jack, his crush and best friend. His white dyed hair was gelled to spiky perfection and was wearing a white button up shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves pushed up. Classy, but casual enough that Jack didn’t stray too far from his normal clothes. Oh, he was so confessing to someone today. 

Ice slipped into Hiccup’s stomach at the thought. He glanced down at the floor and took a deep breath before waving to Jack. The white haired teen grinned nervously and shifted away from the locker, keeping his hands behind his back.

“Hey, Hic. Happy Valentines Day!”

“Happy Valentines Day.” Hiccup turned to his locker and spun his combo into the lock. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Jack. It hurt too much. He had missed his chance to confess. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Huh?”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and gave him a quick look before pulling out the books and folders he would need for tonights homework. “The last time your mom tried to get you into a button up shirt you protested by sleeping in a tree that night. The only reason you would willingly get into a fancy shirt is because you’re trying to make a good impression.” 

Jack laughed. “Okay, you caught me.” Hiccup bit his lip. Oh. A book slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground. He really had lost his chance. Well, he didn’t have much of a chance to begin with. Jack stooped to the ground and picked up the book. “Here.” He handed it to him. 

“Thanks, Ja-” He reached out to take it but froze. On top of the book was a red rose with a note tie to it, just like the ones that had been put in his locker. _What._

“Take it.” Jack smiled shyly. Hiccup slowly took the book and rose. He opened the note.

_ I love you. Will you go out with me?  _

Hiccup looked back at Jack and searched his eyes. The white haired teen opened his mouth a few times, as if to say something, but quickly closed it again. Silence stretched between them before Jack finally spoke.

“I’ve loved you for a long time, Hic.” His voice was soft. “But I’ve never had the courage to say anything. I thought your friendship friendship was enough for me, but I was wrong. I want-No. I need more than that. Would you, maybe, if you want to that is-” He suddenly got as red as the rose and stuttered. 

Hiccup’s lips parted in surprise and he looked at his flustered friend.

_ Jack liked him.  _

_ He wanted to go out with him.  _

Hiccup hesitated for a moment before throwing caution in the wind. He grabbed Jack’s collar and pulled him into a kiss. Their first kiss was a brief kiss, barely a brush of chapped lips, but it was enough. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup’s waist and pulled him into a second, more passionate kiss.

“Was that a yes?” Jack murmured when they parted. 

“What do you think?” Hiccup grinned and pulled Jack into another kiss.


End file.
